1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve bracket assembly, and more particularly to a sleeve bracket assembly positioning sleeves securely and also allowing the sleeves to be rotated.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sleeve bracket assembly has a frame and a mount device. The mount device has multiple sleeve mounts connected with the frame. Each sleeve mount has a rectangular base and a round button. Each button protrudes from a top surface of the base and can be inserted into a sleeve. Because each button is round, the sleeve can be rotated and allow a number or a sign on the sleeve to face a user. However, each button lacks a positioning structure and cannot securely hold the sleeve. The sleeves easily fall off from the buttons.
Another sleeve mount of a conventional sleeve bracket assembly has a rectangular base and a rectangular button. Each button has a retractable protrusion used for abutting a recess of an inner surface of the sleeve. Therefore, the sleeves can be firmly positioned. Nevertheless, the buttons are rectangular and cannot allow the sleeves to be rotated.
Moreover, a conventional sleeve bracket assembly can merely display one set of sleeves that have slightly different sizes. An additional sleeve bracket assembly is required to receive another set of sleeves. For example, three sleeve bracket assemblies are needed to receive whole sets of sleeves that comprise complete sizes.
However, purchasing new sleeve bracket assemblies increases a purchasing cost and carrying multiple sleeve bracket assemblies is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sleeve bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.